


平凡者

by Mr_Sophistication



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, 当然是玩鳃, 玩鳃, 自慰, 身体检查, 青少年性幻想
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sophistication/pseuds/Mr_Sophistication
Summary: 你们已经看够了深海的故事，对吧？所以这个故事是关于凯文的。像所有的故事开头一样，他是一个平凡的孩子。而他试图隐藏的一切仍然会让他付出代价，一点一点地，就像海水爬上礁石。
Relationships: Original Character(s)/The Deep, The Deep | Kevin/The Homelander | John
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	平凡者

凯文是一个很平凡的中学生。

和所有同龄人一样，他会在一周两次的英雄主题课程结束后满怀雄心壮志，在数学试卷背后给自己未来的自传打提纲。祖国人的自传他也有一本，很可惜不是签名款。但这不是一件坏事，凯文后来想。如果他弄到了签名的版本——且不论那会让他几乎算不上中产阶级的父母花去多少钱——他压根没有勇气去翻开第一页，用自己的指纹与喘息覆盖掉祖国人的笔迹。

揍过超级坏蛋，扶起摩天大楼的手。凯文想。这样的手，拿起一支马克笔然后签名。几乎是……某种 **神性** 的行为。也许他会为了写字方便而脱下那双手套。凯文其实没见过祖国人脱下它们，在所有采访里，祖国人和所有人握手，隔着那层凸显他雕塑般身材的（凯文的文学选修课得分并不高）制服布料，像一种永恒的拒绝。

凯文被他自己的想法吓了一跳。祖国人几乎没拒绝过粉丝合影的要求。也许现在他只是嫉妒了，就像嫉妒那些真正得到了签名版自传然后在班上炫耀的人一样。但他不受控制地去想这件事——祖国人的拒绝是否可以体现在他没允许平凡的凯文得到一本他的签名自传上——乃至于在历史课上开始呼吸困难。

更准确一点说，他即使在夏天也不肯脱下的运动外套下，腹部两侧的位置，开始有不应该出现的急促起伏。

凯文害怕地伸出手隔着衣服捂住那六瓣自动开合的鳃盖，他的第二套呼吸器官。当他开始焦虑时，身体的本能就会老老实实地试图保护他，从幻想中的困境里。现在，他的身体以为他正处于一片氧气不足的水域，或者潜到了比上一次更深的地方。于是它打开他的鳃裂，内部鲜红的鳃丝准备好了过滤任何水流，好平缓主人的呼吸。

凯文只来得及将他的数学试卷连同空白的背面攥成一团，半小时后，他在校医务室里醒来。

“又见面了。”校医简单地说。他从凯文汗湿的前额上撕下一次性冰贴，毫不在意留下一个四方的红印。

凯文发现自己上身几乎赤裸。运动外套被拉开，里面的橄榄球俱乐部T恤和最里面的背心一并被卷到腋下的位置。他的鳃在日光灯下丑陋地爬在原处，鳃盖仍然随着他的呼吸轻轻起伏。

“我们上次谈论过这个问题，凯文。”校医指指铺着白床单的床铺，凯文犹疑一下，躺了回去。“关于用纱布蒙住它只会让你的鳃滋生细菌。”

他示意凯文看一眼床边的垃圾桶，那里面躺着一小团湿漉漉的纱布，他维持“ **平凡** ”的一切代价。

“知道它为什么看起来这么湿吗？”校医走近他，在长着鳃的男孩面前打了个响指。“全都是你自己一个人的功劳。你把它弄得很 _湿_ ，凯文。你的鳃 _又_ 开始淌水了。”他叹了口气。“再一次地，我们讨论过这个。为什么你的鳃会淌水？回答我。”

凯文伸手想自己摸一下他的鳃，被医生戴着橡胶手套的手一把拍开。

“……因为它们受到了刺激，先生。”凯文努力回想上一次校医的回答，然后复述了一遍。“这种刺激说明——说明——”

“说明什么，凯文？”

“说明我表现很 **差** 。”凯文低声说。“我……屡教不改。”

校医看了他一会，似乎不是很信服凯文的话。

“告诉我你是怎么做的。”他要求道。“上次你被送过来之后，你是怎么对待它们的？”

凯文哀求地看着医生。僵持了几秒钟，男孩开口了。

“我在出门上学之前去浴室，把衣服掀起来，然后往我的鳃上涂一些乳液——”

校医打断了他。“什么乳液？”他透过镜片看向床上的男孩。“这很重要，凯文。我需要知道这种细节，才能决定该拿你怎么办。”

“——大部分时候是凡士林，先生。如果什么都不涂，纱布会让我很 **痛** 。”

“所以你在你的坏习惯里很会享受。”校医笑了一下。那笑容中有什么让凯文不安的东西。“现在，不要动，继续说你做的事。”

但凯文直到校医从医务室的另一个小房间里回来时才重新开口。一部分原因是他注意到医生推着那个盛放着医疗器械的金属小推车。这让他恐惧万分，徒劳地往病床的另一侧躲闪。

“……涂满鳃盖表层以后，我会把乳液往内侧也涂一点，你知道，防止它们在张开的时候磨蹭到纱布上。——我只是晕过去了，先生，那时我有点紧张，我们不用做这个，拜托。”

校医拉上口罩，他从小车上的托盘里用镊子夹了一块棉花，浸透消毒酒精。面对在床上缩成一团的病患，他总是很有耐心。

“我一会再告诉你你身上发生了什么事。”他说。“躺好，凯文。为我们彼此都节省时间。别让你自己显得更糟。”

凯文照做了。凯文总是会照做。

“然后我用纱布缠住我的腰，先生。大约四到五层，直到它们完全盖住我的鳃。……从前这能阻止它们自己鼓起来呼吸，现在不太能了。我不知道该怎么办。”

医生用那块冰冷的湿棉花擦拭凯文鳃裂的边缘，也就是那些细密软质尖齿的区域。他细心地擦，每擦拭到尖齿之间的缝隙时，床上的男孩就颤抖一下。他会等待半秒，而后继续。

“从健康角度来看，凯文，你应该让它们 **露出来** 。你的鳃需要接触到空气，毕竟它们还是你的呼吸器官。”医生擦拭完所有六瓣鳃裂附近的区域之后，那些幼嫩的尖齿看起来湿润而发亮。

“当然，我知道你的情况。但如果现在还是有人试图把废纸或者橡皮塞进去的话，你应该去找老师反馈。”

他停顿了一下，给凯文回答的时间。与此同时，他挑选了一只消毒过的止血钳，将一边钳尖侧着放进凯文的鳃缝里，然后夹着那片鳃盖往上拉开，露出鳃室。

凯文颤抖起来。他无法控制地在这个步骤上做得很差，浪费医生的时间。就算他什么请求医生停止检查之类的蠢话都不说，他的鳃也会替他说——它们会努力试图闭合，不允许别人看到它内部的构造——那些内脏质地的柔软鳃丝和周边永远湿润温热的内壁。

它们和主人一样，存在类似的羞耻感。认定自己不应该被如此高调地展示，只要偶尔出现在某只从洋流里走散的鱼类眼中就足够了。后者从不认为这是一种畸形，或者进化的失败证明。那些鱼甚至会称赞凯文的鳃。 _看看它。_ 它们会说。 _你应该在交配时很吃香吧？_

“没有。”凯文虚弱地说。“我上一次转学之后就没有了，先生。我……藏得很好。”他补充道。“我很 **平凡** 。”

“而代价是你的鳃被家用纱布和凡士林磨得开始日夜流水。”医生用金属棍轻轻拨弄了一下那些整齐排列的艳红鳃丝，它们立刻恐惧地收缩。“你会 **脱水** 的，凯文。这完全不值得。然后是细菌感染的风险。”

他换了一样凯文没见过的东西。注意到凯文的目光，医生于是解释。“开口器，一种牙科器械，为了避免你乱动，然后伤到你自己。”他没等凯文反应，将那看起来是一次性的小支撑架从被止血钳揭开的鳃盖下方送了进去。

凯文的鳃完全被撑开了，他试了好几次，无论把鳃盖绷得多紧，都无法让它乖乖闭合。医生在凯文的鳃裂附近抹了一把，给他展示橡胶手套上明显的黏液。

“你又开始淌水了，凯文。不是什么好的征兆。”他说。“而当它的颜色从现在这种清澈的状态变成别的，说明你的报应即将来临。你真的不清楚细菌感染的后果，是不是？”

他拿出一个小的盐水袋，顶端连接着细管和一个简易的泵水开关。凯文不讨厌这个清洗的过程，但水流往往太大，最终让他的鳃又酸又麻。医生装上一次性喷头，在手心试了试水温，然后对着凯文被器械撑开的鳃，开始冲洗。

水流冲刷着那些被迫暴露出来的鳃丝，把它们用蛮力冲到一边，给它们缀上水滴。然后是上下的鳃盖内壁和底部的鳃肉，凯文感到很怪，就像有人拿着喷头在洗他的内脏。那些水从其他的鳃缝里重新淌出来，弄湿了床单。

“你里面已经有些充血了。”医生说。“恐怕我们得检查一下。”

“我很小心，先生，我一直都——”

“你想哪一天拖着一副烂掉的鳃来找我吗，凯文？两边肿得几乎透明，可以看见里面的器官的那种？”

凯文沉默了。

医生似乎是同情地瞥了他一眼。“我可以拿走支撑架。”他说。“但你要保证你会配合。”

“我保证。”凯文急忙说。他知道他的鳃还在因为那个支撑架而不断地分泌新的黏液，实际上，空气里已经开始有味道了。“我会配合，求你了，把它拿出去。”

医生将手指伸进被撑开的鳃室，他摸到支撑架顶着的鳃盖内壁，将一根手指插到支撑架顶端，拨弄了一会，才小心地取出沾满黏液的器械，丢在托盘里。撞击声让凯文忍不住发抖。

“为什么 **平凡** 对你这么重要，凯文？”

显然这是一个转移注意力的问题。因为在凯文能够回答他之前，医生的手指已经挤进了刚刚才闭合的鳃缝内。鳃盖和鳃肉用力推挤着这个异物，将刚才的无力全都发泄出来。就像我的身体在发怒。凯文想。他不希望他的身体这么做，在他已经对医生保证过配合之后。

他不希望被他的身体再次背叛。后者已经这么做过很多次。凯文曾经最大的愿望是他可以不再感到疼痛，这样当其他孩子——那时还是孩子——试着把手指伸进去时，他不会感到不对劲。即使他们比赛着往里填塞用了一半的蜡笔，掀开当时还没发育完全的鳃盖，掐拧那些嫩红的鳃丝，试着把它们从鳃弓上拔下来收藏，他也不会疼痛。相反，凯文会 _欢迎_ 他们这么做。他会感到自己能有一点用处。当他们围着他，脸上露出那种热切的表情时，他总有几个瞬间是快乐的。然后他的身体反应就毁了这一切。它用疼痛驱散了快乐和可能存在的友谊。它强迫他拉扯着声带发出尖叫和哭喊。它害得凯文吓到了他可能会交上的新朋友。它让他不得不一再转学，直到没人认识他和他的鳃为止。它让他的鳃淌出丢人的黏液。 **它。**

“我想交上朋友。”凯文说，注意到自己几乎已经开始啜泣。“哪怕一个也好。先生。这对我太难了。”

“我相信如此。”医生安慰道。他的指节弯曲，在柔嫩的鳃腔里梭巡。鳃丝密密地滤过他的手指，被清洗干净的温热内腔收缩又放松，吮着他的手试图呼吸。“你没有任何主意关于你可以放心运用它们，又不会招致麻烦的地方吗？”

“……海里？”

医生往里又伸进去一些，他摸到了最深处的鳃弓。凯文惧怕地抖了一下。

“那不算。你不能一辈子活在海里，不是吗？”医生沿着鳃弓的走向抚摸。“那么，人呢？你有任何你认为可以放心展露的对象吗？”

凯文过了几秒才回答。“我有 **你** ，先生。”

“我是你的医生，凯文。”医生回答。“如果我们要做朋友，最好确保我们之间没有这种关系。”

凯文有点迷茫地望着医生。但他确实开始重新思考这个问题。其实还有一个人选，但他不敢说。不是他打算故意隐瞒，这就像生日愿望，需要被小心对待，而且说出来就不灵了。

**祖国人。** 他在心里无声地说。还有祖国人。虽然我没真的见过他。

凯文在追星方面做得很低调。不像那些狂热的粉丝，他只在卧室里贴了一张祖国人的海报，而祖国人的那本自传也同样被放在书架上，显得似乎平淡无奇。他原本打算收集更多，但当他把海报贴上的那一天，他感觉到那双蔚蓝的、静止的眼睛看向自己。

祖国人在他床边看向他。

这目光使他震颤，兴奋并且害怕。凯文不认为自己能承受更多这样的目光。当他关上房间里的灯，那目光仍然看向他。有时他觉得祖国人想让他做一些事。只要他认真去听，他会明白的，就像那些鱼对他低语过的那样。但不知为什么，凯文不敢这么做。他仅仅允许自己消受国民偶像的目光，而只是这样都足以让他胆战心惊。

但可以肯定的一点是，祖国人没理由会那么对他。祖国人不会让他恨自己的身体。祖国人只惩治罪有应得的人。他是一切非歧视的代表，被选中的人，注定会救赎全世界（如果太宽泛，就只拯救美国）的弥赛亚。耶稣愿意亲吻麻风病人，那么祖国人应该也会亲吻……

不，太超过了。凯文赶紧阻止他自己。总而言之，祖国人会比他们所有人做得都好。他会告诉凯文后者值得一切，值得待在岸上而不被欺凌，不用往自己的鳃上缠纱布遮住它们。也许祖国人会允许他和他一起匡扶正义，就像搭档或者跟班。对， **搭档或者跟班。**

医生又在他的鳃里摸索了一阵，另一边鳃也同样。凯文却因为想祖国人而走神，有那么几秒，他几乎以为是祖国人在帮他检查他的鳃。

这样的场景会 **杀了** 他的，毋庸置疑。凯文没来由地愧疚起来。

“结束了。”医生说，把手抽了出来，又带出一点黏液。

在凯文重新穿好衣服，打算离开时，医生在他背后开口。

“有件事你最好知道一下，凯文。”他的语气里带着点揶揄。“你刚被送来的时候勃起了。你当时在想什么？”

于是从这一天开始，凯文允许自己听从墙上海报里那个人不存在的声音。

比他想得要简单，实际上。起初，他幻想祖国人命令他脱掉衣服，哪怕它们在后者的透视能力下本来就毫无意义。

_这是为了你自己，凯文。_ 想象中的祖国人会这么说。 _我看过你的鳃，我知道它们的样子。但你羞于展示它们。事实是它们很美。你应该分享这种美。给我也给你自己。_

凯文锁上门后在黑暗里服从了命令。他得到幻想中的奖赏——一两句夸赞，也许那只脱下了红色手套的手会拍拍他的脑袋，揉乱他的头发。命令之后是更多命令。祖国人会让凯文用手抚摸自己，来代替他那双更有力，更温暖的手。

_代替我照顾好你自己，凯文。你能做到这个。_ 祖国人用他在采访里常用的语气说。 _代替我的手去了解你的身体，乖孩子。就是那里，别害羞，我看着你。你知道怎么做。对我展示它，很好，就像这样。再做一次。想象那是我在帮你。_

最后，凯文总是大汗淋漓，满手精液，鳃盖在高潮的余韵中急促开合，像已经快要溺毙在祖国人仍然投射过来的目光里。在黑暗中，金发的超级英雄一遍又一遍地在他脑中告诉他： _我喜欢你的身体。亲爱的凯文。你知道你应该做什么吗？你应该试着接近我。是的，来找我。来找我。让你自己足够格和我站在一起。给我机会当面告诉你这些。让我_ ** _ **拯救**_** _你。_

_……_

深海站在镜子前，不知道他该从哪个瞬间开始后悔。

也许一切从 **最开始** 就搞错了。当祖国人微笑着要求他吸他的屌。当他跟着祖国人走进会议室，电梯门在他们身后关闭。当他通过沃特公司的层层海选。当他在高中毕业的那一个晚上，松开自己射到发疼的阴茎，开始打报名表上个人陈述的腹稿。当他第一次听从他想象中的声音。当他发现自己注视那张海报时间越来越久。当他腰上的纱布第一次渗水。当他的父母决定转学。当他看着那块带血的粉蓝色小橡皮从自己的鳃里滚出来。当他在婴儿浴缸里待了太久。当他 **出生** 。

当他出生。也许就是这个搞错了。推子的轰鸣声还在继续。他剃啊，剃啊，希望能剃走他自己还活着的事实。

平凡的中学生凯文在镜子里看着他。运动服腰侧明显地湿了两片。

推子砸在地上，还在运转，怪物似地吃着地面上散落的毛发。

深海发现他开始流泪。他和他的鳃都是。水迹爬过脸颊，正如黏液滴下大腿。

但这一次，他认定：他的眼睛在排水，而他的鳃在哭。

****（完）** **

**Author's Note:**

> 是给Queena的赠礼。食用愉快。


End file.
